


灵魂逐寸向着洪水跌堕

by bottomSamandJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Somnophilia, Top Dean Winchester, Watersports
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomSamandJared/pseuds/bottomSamandJared
Summary: 这是错误的。Dean一开始便知道这一点。但他只是想要自己的小弟弟恢复成他应该的样子。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我本人较为喜欢的一篇作品（主要是日久生情），所以在粗略修订后率先放出。  
> 标题取自彭羚与黄耀明演唱曲目《漩涡》中一段歌词，词作黄伟文。

Dean当然没有什么变态癖好，只是他偶尔会回想起更年幼时的事情。  
那时他的Sammy还是一个又软又甜的棉花糖，乖巧黏人，口齿不清地嚼着“Deee”之类的字眼跟在Dean身后踉跄。  
对于那样软绵绵、还不太能控制自己的年纪来说，尿床虽然没有婴儿时期那么频繁，倒也不是太大的意外，他的小Sammy却不能理解。  
那天他如往常一样搂着Sam入睡，被湿意惊醒后入眼便是Sam惊恐瞪大的眼睛。不失片刻Dean便了解了状况，后半夜都在另一张床上哄那个已有羞耻心的男孩。  
这对Sam来说自然不是什么美好回忆，但随着时间的冲刷，它在Dean的记忆中渐渐只剩下Sammy带哭腔的软糯声音、溢满水汽的眼睛无助依赖地看着Dean，好像Dean是Sam无所不能的英雄。  
Dean有点怀念Sam那么纯粹的崇拜，特别是当他软绵绵的棉花糖已经在不知不觉间把自己装点成小河豚时，那份楚楚就更为珍贵。  
所以你不能说Dean这样做错得离谱，好吧？或许他要做的事情不对，但毕竟情有可原。  
Dean看着面前麦片粥，知道它必定会被Sam嫌弃。他的弟弟这些天像吃了火药一样一点就炸，不过这倒不是Dean主要纠结的原因——  
他捏紧手中的小纸包，隔着单薄的纸层感受到里面被粗略磨成粉状的药。他的脑子乱成一团，最后定在小Sammy湿漉漉的脸蛋上。  
Dean用力咬住腮帮子肉，伸手抖了些粉末进碗中。  
他只是无法放下那样的Sammy。

入夜后Dean将自己蒙在被子里。Sam不知闹什么别扭，死活不愿意再和他睡同一张床，Dean不能像以前一样敏锐察觉Sam的所有动静，只能提起精神小心翼翼注意着邻床。所幸他现在精神异常亢奋，毫无睡意，激动得轻微颤抖。  
Sam也辗转得很，小小的身子在床上扭来扭去，十几分钟后终于有了行动——他爬起来，冲去厕所。  
Dean听着水声愣了神，久久泄气蹬腿。  
他的前半夜都在Sam频繁上厕所的动静中无法入眠，于是第二天虚心接受教训，去买了安眠药。  
药贩子还是之前那位，不知做了什么猜测，看向Dean的双眼游移不定。Dean面色不改，又多要了几份利尿药。  
当天晚上Sam果然睡得十分安稳。  
Dean下了床，凑到Sam身边。借着月光看见Sam的小脸异常放松，乖巧而甜美，像极了Dean记忆中的样子。  
他伸手将一缕发丝从Sam的唇边撩开，在鼓鼓的脸蛋上亲了一口：“晚安，我的Sammy。”

当晚Dean睡了个好觉，被邻床惊醒时还觉得餍足，他借着透过窗帘的光看见Sam猛地拉过被子遮住下身。  
Dean很快就意识到发生了什么，他努力让自己不笑出来，无辜道：“怎么了？Sam。”  
Sam支支吾吾说不出话，过一会儿为自己鼓气一样提大了音量：“没什么，不关你事。”  
好吧，Sam确实不知道Dean是罪魁祸首，但无论如何，他的Sammy怎么可能不关他的事呢？  
Dean不着痕迹皱了下眉，压下因Sam无措模样而生的不忍，稳住帮他摆脱别扭青春期的决心。  
他在Sam惊恐眼神中走近。  
Sam拽紧被子，像被蛇盯上的青蛙一样一动不动，直到Dean凑到身前才大梦初醒，伸出一只胳膊想推开Dean。  
轻轻握住了Sam的手腕，Dean与他瞪得浑圆的双眼对视，轻柔而坚定地复述了一遍问题：“出什么事了？Sam。”  
Sam不理会他，发出啜泣一样的高鸣，在Dean的手中做毫无意义的挣扎。Dean不得不腾出一只手扣住他后颈强迫Sam冷静，然后在他缓下来时一把扯开两人间的被子，不出所料看见较深的色块。  
Sam在被子掀开的瞬间已经僵住，Dean将视线从Sam胯下移开，见他紧闭着双眼一脸绝望，心里顿时满涨怜惜与道不明的愉悦。  
“It's OK，Sammy。”Dean松开拽住Sam的手，毫不介意底下的湿润，将瘦小的身躯拢入怀中，“这很正常，没什么好羞耻的。”  
“正常？”Sam从恐慌中恢复，拔高音调驳道：“你管这叫正常？Dean，我已经十二岁了，不是两岁！哪有人十几岁了还——”  
许是羞愤，他将剩下的话吞回口中，战栗的身子止不住想往兄长怀里缩，又强迫自己推开Dean。  
Dean被他推开些许，触到Sam蒙上水雾的双眼，心里软成一团。他伸手捧起Sam的脸，温柔亲吻粉红的眼睑：“一次意外罢了，没关系，有我在呢。”  
似乎有哪里不对劲。  
并非想要被Dean嘲笑，但Dean似乎有点奇怪。  
这个想法稍瞬即逝，Sam到底是被尿床带来的羞耻冲上头，难得兄长的温声安慰，他搂住Dean哭了起来。他哥哥的手轻轻拍着Sam的后背，满载令人信赖的温柔。

男孩在稳定情绪后强行演绎失忆的模样，Dean也由他，只在Sam忐忑入睡前戏弄几句“要到大哥哥怀里睡吗？”，然后在Sam的白眼中窃笑钻进被窝。  
Sam不知道，但Dean清楚，“意外”绝不只有一次。  
晨起几乎是昨日再现，除了Sam看起来更加崩溃之外毫无区别。  
Dean有些强硬地摁住张牙舞爪的Sam，将湿润的裤子扒了下来：“别那么激动，Sam，先收拾好你自己。”  
Sam慢慢老实了下来，捂着脸一动不动装成乌龟，Dean被他这副耍无赖的样子逗笑，也乐得将人捧到浴室亲手打理。  
Sam从指缝间偷偷望向Dean，仔细在Dean脸上寻找嘲笑的痕迹，无果后小小地松懈下来。他不安地啃着食指关节嘀咕：“怎么会这样子……”  
Dean抬头看了他一眼，自然不会傻到去承认真相，他起身吻去Sam脸上的泪珠子：“意外罢了，会好起来的。”


	2. Chapter 2

一切并没有好起来——这是于Sam而言的，对Dean来说事情确实慢慢变好，几周之后Sam已经麻木许多。  
麻木也不确切，事实上Sam将近崩溃。每天早晨都在一片湿答答中醒过来，即使有Dean在他身边不断安慰，帮他处理那滩他不愿意面对的狼藉，但这一切于Sam还是太过分了。  
他是个早熟的孩子，比绝大多数同龄人都有更强的处理事态能力，与之相对的是通常不显露的高自尊。  
而直接后果是在面对这种事情时，Sam似乎比其他人更欠缺应对能力。其他人也不会十几岁了还天天尿床——这是Sam哭喊着对Dean说出来的话。  
Dean是心疼Sam的。但在Sam纤细的胳膊环上他的脖子、柔软湿润的小脸贴着他的脸、打着嗝抽噎的时候，那种纯粹的依赖让Dean很难自拔。  
再过几天吧，等到不需要用这种方式Sam也如此需要Dean的时候，就收手。  
如此想着，Dean一一敲下那个没有备注的电话号码。  
药贩子已经放弃考究Dean的目的了，只是象征性询问一下药物的用途，在收到任谁都不会相信的借口后就让Dean带了更大份量的药物回去。  
几周后，John找到了新的狩猎方向。  
Sam没有像过去那样闹脾气，甚至迫不及待想要离开这个充满羞耻回忆的小镇。John有些诧异地看着上车后就钻进Dean怀里的男孩，欣慰之余随口提醒道：“你也不要太惯着Sam了。”  
“Yes sir。”Dean瞬答，漫不经心抚弄Sam的脖子，隐藏嘴角的笑意。

Sam在John面前毫不掩饰的亲近让Dean多少有了些信心，他酌情减少了用药频率，还体贴地引导Sam在睡前释放——Sam如厕时Dean就从后面搂住男孩，一双手不断按压膀胱的位置，帮Sam清空。  
这样的姿态对他们来说也过于亲密，但Dean只是迟疑了一下便放纵自己沉迷于Sam温软的身体中了。毕竟再过一段时间、等Sam彻底停药后，这种亲密只会越来越少。  
Sam倒是能适应尴尬，可能间断减少的频率让他看到了曙光，也就不介意Dean的帮忙。在每次尿床后还能保持冷静将Dean叫醒——是有在逃避、将一切抛给Dean解决的因素在，逐渐习惯了Dean的照顾也是事实。  
Dean乐见其闻，沉浸在照顾Sam的快乐中。他心里也明白自己不正常，但摸索着快用完的药物后，还是忍不住出门去寻找当地的药贩子。  
他的Sammy已经和Dean理想中一样乖巧可爱，Dean猜测即使现在停手，有如此羞耻经历的Sam也不会再变回凶巴巴的小狮子。  
不过男孩红着脸蛋摇醒Dean、强装镇定求助的样子太过可爱了，Dean不想那么快失去Sam软绵绵的祈求。

这一拖，就去了两年。  
Sam受安眠药影响异常困倦，打了个小小的哈欠，撒娇似地将自己全部体重倚在Dean怀中。Dean宠溺地偏头，将唇点在Sam耳根，解开了牛仔裤的拉链：“先别睡，Sammy。”  
他的男孩发出抱怨的呢喃，揉着沉重的眼皮：“快点嘛Dean，我好困。”  
Dean见怪不怪掏出Sam的阴茎，单手摸上柔软的小腹按揉起来，Sam未使用过的漂亮阴茎隐约有了抬头的迹象。  
这不是头一次发生，Sam毕竟已经十四岁了，敏感的身子早到了追求快乐的时候。不过今天的情况有点特殊——Sam的阴茎渐渐鼓胀，始终没有尿液滴漏下来。  
“好像压迫到尿道了。”Dean咂嘴，捏了捏Sam充血的阴茎。  
被倦意袭得浑浑噩噩的Sam浑身一个激灵，打起了点儿精神，脸蛋飞快抹上红色：“Dean！别——”  
“别动。”Dean先发制人，将Sam的挣扎止住，“你这样是尿不了的，我先帮你撸出来。”  
Sam懵了，一时间甚至觉得这是自己太困产生的幻觉，但Dean已经放开他去挤沐浴乳。后背失去了温暖的依靠，蓦然袭来的凉意让他迷蒙的大脑清醒了几分，刚刚发生的事情清楚地印在他记忆里。  
一方面，他知道Dean是为他好。  
没别的可能了，毕竟Sam至今仍不愿意面对自己的烂摊子，每次发生“意外”都是Dean在帮他收拾。换位思考一下，Sam是不愿意帮别人处理这些东西的，Dean自然也不可能喜欢。所以除了Sam自己，没人比Dean更不希望意外发生。  
Dean当然是想让Sam好转的吧？  
但另一方面——  
Sam感觉到Dean的靠近，习惯性的将背贴上兄长的胸膛汲取温暖，Dean沾满沐浴乳的双手摸上了Sam的阴茎。Sam没有反抗，但还是小声地尝试拒绝：“我、我们是兄弟，这样……”  
“你在意这个？”Dean满不在乎道：“都是男人，互相撸一下没什么大不了的。”  
“…哦……嗯。”Sam心中还是有点微妙的抗拒，但被Dean揉捏着他阴茎底部与睾丸的动作勾跑了思绪。  
酸甜的滋味从下体传到小腹，Sam此前并没有体会过这样的感觉。他依靠着Dean，有些不知所措地将虎口塞到嘴里，试图堵住奇怪的声音。  
Dean是轻车熟路，一手玩弄着Sam的阴茎根部，一手慢慢向上滑去，在敏感的头部停留，修剪整齐的指甲时不时抠弄脆弱的出口。  
Sam软绵绵的腰努力随着他的动作向前挺，每次脱力落下时尾椎都会轻轻撞向Dean的胯。  
Dean咬牙，听着Sam从指缝泄露的喘气声，身体莫名燥热。  
有点麻烦，还是快点结束吧。  
如此掂量，Dean加快速度套弄了起来。未经人事的男孩很快就在Dean的手中崩溃，Sam不自觉踮起脚尖，挺腰射了出来，然后重重落在Dean怀里。  
过了一会，透明的液体从疲软的阴茎中淅淅沥沥流出。


	3. Chapter 3

Sam一整天都很安静，只是偶尔看着Dean一脸复杂。Dean不明就里，但许久未见过这样沉默的Sam，他开始担忧自己昨晚的行径是否太过分。  
Dean其实并不为帮Sam弄出来感到愧疚，要内疚的话他做过更严重的事情，撸Sam的阴茎并非排在前列。但到底是冲动行为，以Sam的个性，可能到现在还是个连自亵都没做过的童贞，初精被兄长打出来对Sam来说可能太超前。  
然而扭捏说出道歉的话语也被Sam堵了回去，男孩看着Dean摇头，那声“不是Dean的错”像蚊子一样的微弱，然后又低下头研究起课本来。  
Dean也没辙，心虚地将原定于今晚的下药时间推后。  
到了睡前的例行时间，Sam脚步沉重地被Dean托向浴室，Dean开始担忧起Sam不愿意被他触碰了。补救地在Sam后颈上留了几个吻：“昨天是真的抱歉，但是你也知道我只能这么做，不然……”  
“压迫尿道，我知道，我没有怪你。”Sam轻轻叹了口气，垂下眼帘，长而翘的睫毛留下一层阴影，遮住了琉璃一样的双眼，晦暗不明。  
“我只是……”Sam有些犹豫地组织着语言。他看起来蔫蔫的，柔软的发丝服帖在脑袋上，像耷拉着的犬耳，半晌破罐子破摔，“昨晚那个，Dean经常和别人做吗？”  
Dean不明白他的用意，思考片刻还是决定实话实说：“这倒没有，不过这样真的很正常——”  
“我知道。”Sam打断Dean的话，平直的语气没有透露任何情绪。  
“我知道了。”他又小声重复一下，抿着嘴靠在Dean怀里。柔软的重量让Dean心里踏实了点，却依然为Sam担忧：“怎么了？Sammy。”  
Sam偏头看着Dean，浅粉的嘴唇轻轻抿了起来，像极了一个清浅的笑容：“没什么。”  
Sam看起来很显然不是“没什么”的样子，但还没等Dean想出所以然，Sam就哈着嘴爬上床，留Dean一个人在纠结。  
天乍亮时这孩子又作没事人姿态，若无其事地在清爽的早晨钻入Dean的被窝。  
Dean在半梦半醒间感觉到一具温热的躯体凑近，本能将他拉到怀中搂着。嗅到Sam发间的香甜气息，他忐忑了一夜的心终于安定了下来，又再次陷入睡梦。

“其实我……”Sam没头没脑地开口。Dean愣了一下，抚慰Sam肚子的手停了下来，示意他继续：“嗯哼？”  
Sam降低了音量，接着道：“你那天，那样、其实我…有点喜欢……”  
Dean诧异地看他，见Sam低着头不敢看自己，发丝间露出来的耳朵已经通红了。Dean顿了顿，很快就明白了Sam的意思。  
他心里升起道不明的情绪，夹杂着大量阴私的喜悦，止不住轻轻颤抖了起来。他将手滑下，托起Sam的睾丸温柔摩擦，在Sam耳边轻声询问：“是这样吗？Sammy。”  
Sam依然是低着头，已经羞得出不了声了，将自己嵌进Dean的怀中，微弱地点了点脑袋。

Sam被弄出来没多久后就在Dean的臂弯中阖上了眼，Dean明知今晚会发生“意外”，仍然将他抱上了自己的床。  
他侧身躺在Sam的旁边，看着男孩脸上带着释放后的餍足，尚且稚嫩的脸庞满是超前的诱人甜美。  
Dean情不自禁揉了揉自己胯下。  
他的阴茎早在帮Sam撸时就被那圆润的小屁股撩拨到硬挺，此时正不安分地蠢蠢欲动。他长长呼出一口气，凑近了一点，亲吻Sam的鼻尖。  
“抱歉，Sammy。”  
Dean不断亲吻Sam，呢喃着无人接收的歉意，摸出自己的阴茎生涩地动了起来，让干燥的疼痛刺激已经不清楚的大脑。  
这实在错得离谱。  
他察觉到自己对Sam失控的情感。其实Dean可能早就有所意识，只是一直不愿承认，但Sam真的……太好了，Dean无法在那样可爱的请求下继续否认自己的感觉。  
Dean发出沉重的呼吸声，支起了身子，紧紧盯着Sam在药物作用下无比安稳的小脸。他扶着自己的阴茎，缓缓靠向那柔软的脸蛋，敲了两下。  
柱体拍打在光洁的皮肤上，奇异的触感让Dean战栗，他抛开沉重的思绪，将阴茎摁在Sam的脸上摩擦，弓起身沉沦在肏弄Sam脸颊的快乐之中。  
Sam颤动的睫毛扫过敏感的龟头，Dean忍不住呻吟出声，一边磨着Sam的脸一旁将沾满自己前液的手指探入Sam无防备的口唇中。  
是那样温暖、湿润的洞穴。  
Dean捏着Sam软绵绵的舌头拨弄，终于忍不住交代在Sam的头发上。

Sam是被不陌生的润意带醒的。  
湿润的布料粘在皮肤上的感觉并不好受，他扁扁嘴，想着又要去叫醒Dean了，逐渐清醒的大脑才后知后觉地察觉到身旁还有另一个人在。  
Sam骤然惊醒，爬起来看到Dean沉沉地睡着。  
他依稀记得自己昨晚被Dean撸射后很快就睡过去了，现在在Dean的床上不是他半夜梦游，就只有可能是Dean将他揽过去的。  
可Dean明知Sam入睡后是无法控制膀胱的。  
Sam无法理解Dean的举动，他掀开被子摸了摸Dean的大腿，不意外地发现Dean的裤子也粘上的Sam的尿液。  
哪怕知道Dean在照顾他的这两年不可能没有接触过这些液体，但直接弄湿了Dean的裤子——  
Sam涨红了脸，久违地被羞耻与困扰击败，他红着眼眶推醒了Dean：“Dee，醒醒，我……”  
Dean醒来时看到的就是这一幕。  
他怔怔看着Sam滚落的泪珠子，一时间有点分不清梦境与现实，爬起身来要亲吻那双红润的嘴唇。然后在起身的片刻间感觉到腿上的凉意，清醒了过来，于是偏了方向吮去Sam的泪痕：“冷静，Sammy，我会照顾你的。”


	4. Chapter 4

“嗯啊、哈……”Sam挺着腰，右手蜷成拳状抵在嘴前。他已经在Dean的劝说下放弃拦住声音，只是徒劳地隐藏自己的愉悦迹象。  
他在几个月内蹿到和Dean差不多的高度，Dean只要稍微低头就能咬住Sam的肩膀，便毫不客气地覆上昨日痕迹。Sam哽了一下，将腿岔得更开，让Dean滑腻的手顺利探入腿间。  
Dean有意无意地向后探，擦过Sam的穴口，感觉到怀里身子刹那的紧绷后又若无其事收回手指，爱抚着Sam的会阴。  
他的左手依然捧着Sam的阴茎，拇指像挤奶一样往上推，在冠状沟处环成圈左右扭动，缓慢地旋上龟头蹭掉顶端溢出的前液。  
“Sammy好湿……完全不需要润滑剂吧。”他在Sam的耳边感叹道，Sam闻言只是更加兴奋地摆起了纤细的腰肢。  
Dean发出嘶声，感受到Sam愈发挺翘的肉臀无章法撞击自己胯下，忍不住顶胯蹭进Sam的臀间，仿佛在肏Sam的臀缝。  
两年间他一直在借由这种暧昧的接触汲取养分，然后于Sam入睡后对着男孩安详的睡脸将自己撸出来，却越来越难以满足。  
真想……肏进去。  
Dean发泄性地用手掌抱住龟头研磨，一手抓住睾丸揉了起来。  
“Dean…呜……”Sam猛然被抓向快感的漩涡，他仰着头哭喊出Dean的名字，在射出来时几乎失去意识。  
回过神后Dean正轻轻抖动着Sam的阴茎，确保Sam的膀胱排空后才将人放开，转身去拿毛巾帮Sam擦干小腹与腿间的泥泞。  
高潮的余韵渐渐褪去，利用Dean的关心让自己达到快乐的愧疚涌上心头。Sam咬着下唇任由Dean摆布，看着Dean认真的样子，心中只觉无比酸涩。  
这样的Dean总有一天会属于其他人吧。  
作为一个无法控制自己身体的弟弟，被兄长照顾了那么久明明已经该知足了，但Sam却忍不住贪恋更多。纵使冷静下来会为这份贪心愧疚，也无法让自己离开Dean。  
注意到Sam的视线，Dean抬头看向Sam，露出一记令人安心的笑容。

Dean抽出中指，穴口在没有物体阻碍的情况下茫然地趋向于闭合。他调整了一下勃发的阴茎，才不紧不慢地用两指支开Sam的后穴，把阴茎头对着放松的洞穴。  
感受着穴口温柔吸吮自己龟头的动作，Dean恨不能直接冲进去。他深深吸了口气，顾虑起第二天Sam的感受，于是克制住冲动，只用力抽自己立在临界点的阴茎，将精液全部冲进Sam漂亮的肉穴。  
Dean满足地倒在一旁。发泄后舒畅得简直不想动，但Dean明白这种满意只是暂时的，他的欲望迟早会毁了自己和Sam——不过Sam应该准备好了。  
Sam也该准备好了。

Dean的阴茎在他体内。  
男人怎么会用那个地方获得快乐呢？但Sam依然不知廉耻地欢叫着，是那样的——  
“我听说用后面很爽。”  
Dean的声音打断了Sam的回味，有那么一瞬间Sam以为自己的春梦被Dean发现了，盯着Dean瞅了片刻才明白这不可能，却依然不能理解这句话的用意。  
“我是说——”Dean没有在看Sam，仿佛被墙角勾跑了魂。但他身子正对着Sam，左手成圈，右手的食指与中指象征性地在圈中抽插两下，“这样。”  
Sam脸红了，佯怒道：“Dean！”  
Dean这才扭过头，一把揽过Sam：“说真的Sammy，你不想试试吗？这可能比撸管还要舒服。”  
才不想。  
但拒绝的话语没能说出口。

清醒时的Sam与安眠药下的Sammy相比简直紧得过分，即使蘸了厚厚一层润滑液还是难以突破。Dean头上布着细密的汗珠，说不清是紧张还是激动。  
在Dean的劝说下Sam脱了裤子，上身还留着一件T恤，殊不知宽松的下摆让小腹线条一览无余。  
Dean按耐着将Sam翻过来亲吻肚子的冲动，专心把玩Sam漏水的阴茎，试图让男孩放松。但Sam敏感的身子被他搞得一抽一抽的，不见天日的白臀在Dean眼前乱晃。  
“别动！”Dean气得牙痒痒，只想在Sam屁股上狠狠啃一口。  
Sam被Dean的命令语气吓得浑身一震，他发出可怜的呜咽，将头埋到枕头里，逼自己定住高高抬起的臀部。  
Dean满意地揉他屁股那紧绷的肌肉，将整个人都覆在Sam上，贴着发烫的耳朵温声哄着：“Sammy乖，放松一点，你这样我进不去。”  
得到Dean的安抚，Sam在被子里闷闷地点头，岔开双腿努力让自己在Dean的把玩下放松。效果甚微，但至少让Dean塞进了一根中指。  
进入之后就轻松了很多，Dean又挤了些冰凉的润滑剂到Sam的臀上，在抽送间带进去更多粘液，直到Sam开始适应体内的异物后才摸上那个早于无数个夜晚中探索出来的宝藏。  
Sam尖叫着丢了片刻意识，连清醒后也无法承受连绵的快感，揪住自己耳边的软发抽搐着哽咽，晶莹的唾沫从无法合拢的口中流出。  
“呜…怎、怎么可以…这样……好淫荡……”  
他啜泣着，语无伦次地呢喃，被Dean触碰到阴茎那一瞬间就克制不住射了出来。  
重重落到床上时，Sam混乱的大脑仍然无法处理自己真的从后穴获得比前面还巨大的快感这一事实。  
Dean将中指抽了出来，带出透明的液体，他将被捂热的润滑剂抹到Sam的屁股上，看着亮晶晶的臀肉心情大好。于是体贴地亲吻着Sam的肩背，安抚高潮后突然低落的男孩。  
哪怕自己如此淫荡……Dean还是会包容这样的他吧。  
心里如此掂量着，Sam抽了抽肩膀，在Dean的亲吻中逐渐松懈了下来，与此同时——  
透明的液体从他疲软的阴茎中无法控制地流出，温热的尿液很快就打湿了床单。


	5. Chapter 5

好不容易将Sam哄睡，Dean揉着自己被Sam张牙舞爪撞得生疼的肋骨，筋疲力尽。  
Sam高潮后的漏尿是Dean计划之外的情况，但绝非无迹可寻。多年的“培训”使Sam控制膀胱的能力虚弱已经极其虚弱了，更何况每次性高潮后便是排尿行为，让Sam无论是心理还是生理都养成了本能。  
Dean看着脸上犹挂泪痕的Sam，湿漉漉的小脸和泛红的眼周鼻尖让他看起来分外脆弱可怜。Dean将被打湿的头发从他脸上撩开，擦掉溢出的泪珠。  
他应该担心突发状况会让Sam久违地升起抵触情绪的，但事实上……这太火辣了。  
Sam不受控制地尿出来时，比Dean本人先回过神来的是他猛然勃起的阴茎，为它主人绝妙的调教成果肃然起敬。  
Sam从起初的空白恢复过来之后就抓狂了，用手肘顶开身后的Dean便伸手就要掐住自己的阴茎，然后被Dean摁住。Dean痛得咬牙切齿，又受性欲的影响声音低沉，他在Sam耳边嘶声道：“不要动，Sammy，你会弄伤自己的。”  
被羞耻淹没的男孩很难听进Dean的话，他不管不顾地在Dean身下挣扎，染上了哭腔：“不要——放开我！停不下来……好、好丢脸…呜……”  
“没关系，没关系。”Dean将Sam禁锢在自己怀里，伸手隔开被尿液打湿粘在Sam身上的衣服，摸着带上湿意的小腹，“让我照顾你，Sammy。”  
Sam渐渐脱了力气，以要窒息的气势将脸埋入枕头中安静地掉眼泪。  
确认Sam放弃挣扎后，Dean松开了禁锢住男孩的手，在单薄的后背上轻轻拍了拍：“好了Sammy，结束了，我们去洗个澡吧。”  
Sam没有动静。  
Dean叹了口气，将人拦腰搂起。而Sam下意识要反抗，却在感觉到后颈轻柔的吻后僵住了身子，慢慢软了下来。

Dean最担心的拒绝接触没有发生。虽然晨起时Sam的状态延续了睡前的抑郁。放学后却一声不响扑到了Dean的怀里，搂住他的脖子。  
Dean愣了一下，环住Sam的腰，右手轻轻拍着：“没事了Sammy，有我在。”  
Sam将脸埋入Dean的颈窝，没一会儿Dean感觉到脖子处的濡湿。  
“……那你会一直在吗？”  
若不是他紧贴着自己的耳朵，Dean几乎错过这难以察觉的细微声音。像是要将Sam的不安全都挤出去一样，Dean用力抱紧怀里的人：“我怎么可能会离开你。”

虽然Sam的情绪看起来稳定一些了，但Dean依然不忍提议进行睡前的惯例，生怕触发了Sam的应激反应。  
反倒是Sam先开口了，他将书本都收入包中，起身伸了个懒腰，有点短的衣服下摆露出一截漂亮的肉色：“Dean，我困了。”  
“……啊，嗯。”Dean踟蹰着站了起来，“那就去睡觉吧。”  
Sam的动作顿了顿，下一刻敛去了慵懒的睡意。他用令人心虚的眼神直勾勾盯了Dean半晌才挪开视线，看着自己脚尖。  
“Dean……不想帮我了吗？”他把自己给说委屈了，眼眶一酸，“果然我昨天那样太变态了……”  
Dean将他开始掉眼泪，慌忙摆手勾住Sam的肩膀补救道：“我的Sammy哪里变态！我只是担心你不想要罢了。”  
也许是Dean蹩脚的安慰起了成效，Sam看起来开心了一些，抿嘴带出两个酒窝。  
  
“Dean……”高潮过后Sam软绵绵地贴在Dean身上，迷蒙的双眼试图在Dean握着他阴茎的手上聚焦。  
Dean还在回味Sam沉浸在快乐中的样子，闻言不入脑，敷衍地应了一声抖出最后的尿液，便听Sam继续道：“我也想帮Dean。”  
Dean的手一滞，强装镇定地帮Sam拉上裤子，隔着布料拍他挺翘的屁股：“好了不玩——”  
“我说真的。”Sam在Dean的脸上找回了焦距，看他没有明显要拒绝的意思，稳了下语气：“Dean都帮我……了这么多次，而且……”  
他咬住下唇，脸上还挂着高潮后的余韵，抬高腰用屁股蹭了一下Dean的档部。  
Dean被他磨得气血上头，用最后的理智听Sam的解释：“好硬…唔……我、我是说，Dean帮我弄的时候经常被我磨到那里…总不解决也不好。”  
傻子才会解释他每晚都有用Sam的身体找回场子，Dean搭上Sam摸着自己裤链的手，沉声命令道：“继续。”  
Sam在Dean怀里扭了个身，双手抖了好一会儿才扯下Dean的裤子，早已硬挺的阴茎弹出来撞上Sam手背。Sam打了个激灵，抬眸偷偷看Dean，然后在Dean被欲望浸没的注视下一点点蹲下，折了个顺手的高度握上Dean。  
他一直是被Dean照顾的，哪有什么动手经验，仅感觉到Dean在自己手中兴奋的脉动便几欲夺门而逃。  
“不行就让我来。”Dean忍受不了这种折磨，伸手摸着Sam的头示意他与自己对视，看着那双莫名湿润的眼睛安抚道：“你先去睡觉吧。”  
Sam倔了起来，甩开Dean的手，哼哼唧唧地握住Dean的阴茎胡乱套弄。Dean被他不含技巧的动作撸得生疼，倒抽一口气，几乎萎靡……几乎。  
正蹲在他身下的人是Sam，抛去紧张与战栗认真看着那根为Sam勃起的阴茎、专注帮他打手枪的人是Sam。  
这就足够了。  
哪怕处在缺乏身理快感的盲目律动中，Dean的阴茎依然在Sam手中兴奋地吐出前液，Sam不知Dean的想法，单见阴茎生龙活虎便露出有点自得的笑容，放松了一些。  
还、还是快点撸出来……  
套弄一段时间后Sam的手臂肌肉绷死，他换个角度凑近了一些，再接再厉让自己的手心带上阴茎的热度，还学着以往Dean的动作捧起了鼓胀的睾丸。  
感觉到Dean猛然绷紧的肌肉，Sam还没来得及反应就被Dean揪住了头发，白浊的液体尽数喷射到呆愣的脸上。


	6. Chapter 6

Dean本以为Sam被射了一脸精液后多少会有所抗拒，谁知第二天男孩结束惯例后就红着脸要Dean教他撸管手法。  
终于明白刚才Sam为何失神了也强行支起眼皮看Dean动作了，Dean定定看着目光躲闪的男孩，在Sam恼羞成怒之前松口：“到床上去吧。”  
随意地倚坐在床上，Dean勃起的阴茎大咧咧敞在外面，正对着Sam的脸。回味到昨夜被热度喷射的感觉，Sam的脸更红了，他偷偷摩擦着两腿，坐立难安。  
弄了点润滑液到手上，Dean粗略地将粘液涂抹在自己的阴茎上，还有心思调笑：“如果能像Sammy girl一样一弄就湿还能省过这个步骤，唉，可惜我没这天赋。”  
Sam剜了Dean一眼，倒是缓和了一些紧张，他翘起屁股跪趴在Dean的腿间，摸上炽热的阴茎。  
“慢慢来，环住肉棒上下摩擦。”Dean松手，舒舒服服地靠在床头命令道。他看着Sam战战兢兢圈住自己的阴茎，屁股在柔软的睡裤中不安地晃动，懵懂而淫荡的样子是纯天然的色情。  
Dean用力深呼吸几番，强迫自己不要当场结束，声音止不住颤抖：“好孩子，就是这样，摸下龟头。”  
被指挥着推一步走一步，Sam裹住Dean涨红的头部，指腹在出口处小范围地画圈，拇指被前液打湿。  
Sam小小声地呜咽一下，已经发泄过的阴茎莫名再次兴奋起来，随着晃动被宽松的睡裤隔着一层内裤轻轻抚弄着，治不了根。他难耐地加大摆臀弧度，试图从布料拍打下身的动作中汲取微弱的慰藉。  
即使沉迷在Sam快速进步的技巧中，Dean还是轻易捕捉到了Sam的动作。他在心里暗嗟Sam的淫荡，阴茎则很给面子地跳涨。  
“呜……Dean……”Sam重复着规律的动作，过了十来分钟依然不见Dean有高潮的痕迹，酸软的手难以维持。  
湿漉漉的双眼向上翻，Sam楚楚看Dean，然后在Dean无声的示意中低俯上身，胸脯贴着床单，让手肘得以支撑。随着动作被微微扯下的睡裤中，幽密的臀缝若隐若现。  
Dean眯起眼睛，一边暗自意淫着肏进那个漂亮的小屁股，一边低声指示道：“Sammy，快一点，我要射了。”  
“唔…嗯……”仿佛受到了鼓舞，Sam加快了撸动的速度，一手搔弄着Dean的冠状沟，在感觉到Dean的紧绷时警觉地缩了缩脑袋，躲开射出的白浊，只有前发被溅射到一些。  
Dean喘着粗气揉了揉Sam的头，帮他衔掉几乎垂到脸上的精液，笑了出来：“看来你要洗头了。”

“哈啊、嗯……啊……”Sam被Dean抵在浴室墙上撸动，双手虚虚搭在Dean的阴茎上，爽得连握住Dean的力气都没有了。  
Dean搔刮着阴茎根部与睾丸的连接处，不满地命令Sam继续动手，男孩才睁开烟雨朦胧的双眼，迷茫而被动地遵守着Dean的命令，没一会儿又哼唧唧地停了下来。  
近一年过去，Sam的技巧在Dean的指导下娴熟了不少，却总在快乐之中将所学到的全都抛弃，自顾自地单方面享受着Dean给予的快感。  
Dean咬牙切齿，却爱惨了Sam沉沦失神的小表情，只想好好弄弄他。  
“好舒呼、糊……呜，Dee、Dean♡”Sam口中含糊地叫唤Dean的名字，腰不断拱起塌下在冰冷的瓷砖上撞击着。Dean被他扭得神魂颠倒，凑过去固住Sam的腰，将自己的阴茎凑上Sam的，肏了起来。  
Sam有点不满Dean离开的手，却被阴茎磨得忘记了抱怨，乖乖伸手帮忙把Dean与自己贴在一起，加大摩擦力：“这、这样也好舒服……呜……”  
被唾沫润湿的唇瓣比往常的粉嫩看上去的要艳丽许多，断断续续地在秽语中将软舌探出口腔，仿佛期待着被Dean吸吮。  
Dean魔怔了。  
他低下头，一口咬住那双红润的嘴唇。  
Sam猛地瞪大了眼睛，没等他浆糊似的大脑想明白状况，跨过顶点的身体已经把持不住喷出一股股汁水。  
Dean这才猛地清醒，连忙放开Sam。没有外力支撑的男孩就软绵绵的往旁边倒去，撞开了花洒。  
冰冷的水淌了下来，冲刷着两人身上的痕迹。Sam靠在瓷砖上，避开了Dean调节水温的手，却没离开，站在花洒下让温水带走淅淅沥沥流出的尿液。  
“……Sam…我……抱歉……”  
Dean犹豫着开口，没能收到回答。被打湿的头发垂下来遮住了Sam大半张脸蛋，Dean无法从中猜出任何情绪。  
久到Dean的阴茎都因无人理会渐渐软了下来，Sam才发出闷闷的声音：“我要好好想想。”  
他绕开Dean，离开了浴室，踩出一地的水痕。

Sam这一“想想”，便去了好几天。  
Dean久违地感觉到危机，却不知如何处理一个连对视都不愿意施舍的Sam。即使在一切开始之前、Sam的叛逆期最高峰，他也没有这样静默过。  
无数次为自己的冲动后悔也改变不了现况，而在这些年被Sam的依恋宠坏了的Dean实在受不了没有Sam温软躯体的日子。  
也许在这场针对Sam的调教中，被改变的不只有Sam一个人。  
Dean爬上了Sam的床——三年前在Dean的软磨硬泡下与Dean同床的Sam时隔多年再次和Dean分开，就因为那个“好好想想”。极度缺乏与Sam接触的Dean在忍耐了几天之后终于受不了，决定让Sam睡个好觉。  
他捧起男孩的脸，啃上那双让他濒临失去Sammy的罪魁祸首，将它吮出漂亮的色泽，才意犹未尽放开。  
伸手夹住探出的软舌把玩，另一只手往下扯掉Sam的裤子，指尖探入臀缝浅浅戳着入口。  
都干涩成这样了……果然太久不弄还是不行。  
Dean叹了口气，摸出准备好的润滑剂。


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean。”  
Sam开口时Dean几乎以为那是他的幻听，他转头看向Sam，注意到男孩低垂的睫毛颤巍巍地扑闪着。  
即使没有笑意，只要抿起双唇就能让酒窝漾起，显得Sam的侧脸看上去乖巧且年幼。他放开被自己折腾到无血色的双唇，轻声询问：“Dean……是喜欢我吗？”  
他知道Sam的意思。  
或许否认能让一切回到原样，但Dean无法开口辩驳。他迟疑了片刻，点点头，甚至没有考虑一直低着头的Sam是否能看到如此微弱的晃动幅度。  
而Sam显然是有偷偷注意着Dean的，他紧绷的小脸在Dean有所动作的下一刻便放松了下来，别过头去光明正大地瞄着自己哥哥：“那Dean是怎么想的…？要、要和我……吗？”  
Sam的脸皮实在是太薄了，两句话的功夫就飞上一片粉红。Dean心里燃起一丝浅薄的希望，在Sam的默许下愈发膨胀起来。他握紧拳，感觉到手心的湿意，然后一点点凑近Sam。  
Sam没有避让，只是轻轻地颤抖了起来，甚至还阖上了双眼，像是在期待着什么。  
于是Dean吻了上去。  
Sam牙齿因紧张而闭合着，Dean捧起他的脸，一旁摩挲着柔软的唇瓣，一旁蹭着敏感的耳垂，哄骗男孩张开蚌壳。如愿后便将舌头探了进去，尝到晨起那杯牛奶的味道。  
即使那是Dean自己帮Sam准备的早餐奶，但这股奶香味依然让Dean觉得仿佛在与一个年幼的孩子接吻——那是他的Sammy，那个永远乖巧黏人、稚嫩地跟在Dean身后踉跄的孩子。  
是那样甜美的罪恶感。

Dean的阴茎在他面前五厘米不到的位置。Sam已经能够嗅到熟悉的味道了，但心态与以前帮Dean弄又不一样，有种久别重逢的怀念感。  
而且Dean现在已经……不仅是他的兄长了。  
Sam夹紧腿，偷偷磨蹭一下，被Dean炽热的目光注视着又意识到两人关系的变化，便红着脸刻意加大了摩擦的动作。  
看到那对绿色的眼珠子在渴望中浸得快喷火，他对自己的影响力有了个更深的认识。虽然脸上发烫得厉害，但Sam还是露出一记狡黠的笑容。  
像是要奖励这样的Dean，在伸手扶起Dean的阴茎前，Sam先凑过去用嘴唇点了一下涨红的阴茎头。  
“操！Sammy…”  
Dean叫了一声。依稀记得自己答应过Sam要让他把控一次，只得憋屈地紧紧拽住两边床单，克制住撞进那张欠肏小嘴的冲动。  
肇事者还不知天高地厚地得意笑，双手握住粗壮的根部，轻薄的舌头吐了出来，在出口处轻飘飘舔了一下，然后被咸腥的味道哽住。  
Sam扁了扁嘴，埋怨似的嗔了Dean一眼。Dean被他瞪得莫名其妙，但陷在Sam软舌给予的快乐中并不介意这些小事。他将手扣上自己的后脑勺，压下强迫Sam的想法：“继续啊，Sammy。”  
“…喔。”明明是自己掌握主权，但被Dean这样居高临下地指使，Sam有种被掌控的脱力感。  
……不过他并不讨厌。  
嘴上小小地抱怨，完全勃起的阴茎在Sam腿间不安分地晃动着掀露事实。Sam听到Dean的轻笑，不满地嘟嘴拽住自己的阴茎，揣着也要看Dean失控的目的，心一横含上了涨红的头部。  
涩味顿时充斥口腔，Sam难受得一哽，却强迫自己往下吞。舌头小心避让着味道较重的头部，在柱体上慌乱扫着。  
Dean发出愉快的呻吟，仰倒在床头。他将手搁到Sam的头上，见Sam没有拒绝的意思才有一下没一下地抚摸着。  
受到鼓舞，Sam眨掉眼眶中积淀的液体，上翻看Dean沉沦的表情，弯了下眼角更加卖力地含了下去，在噎到喉咙时才吐出阴茎干咳两声。  
“好孩子，干得漂亮。”Dean揩掉他嘴角的唾液，赞扬道。Sam急促地喘了一下，又回到阴茎上，在Dean的指导下顺畅地吞吐了起来。  
太奇怪了，无论是命令还是夸奖都像绝妙的春药，Sam的大脑被它们搅得乱七八糟。他努力上下吞吐吸吮，本为了压抑快乐而握着自己阴茎的手也忍不住抽动了起来，不同于Dean的阴茎、无人承接的前液不断淌出，弄得他腿间湿答答的。  
Dean低吟着，纠缠住Sam头发的手蜷缩又舒张，最后终于按捺不住，扣住Sam的头迫使他按照自己的节奏来。腰用力往上顶，把Sam的嘴当成专用的玩偶一样不管不顾地肏弄。  
“唔？？嗯嗯……！！！”Sam瞪大眼睛，抓住Dean的大腿，却无力阻止Dean狂躁的动作，苍白地哽咽着被肏得两眼翻白。  
他那不听话的阴茎却没有像它的主人一样崩塌，甚至快乐地随着Dean抽送的动作甩出一股股液体。  
被直挺挺射到喉中后Sam都没能回过神，本能地吞下了一些。未能咽下的浊液则在Dean的阴茎抽身时连着唾沫流了下来，与Sam稀稀流出的尿液一起将床单弄得一塌糊涂。

Dean愧疚地端了杯牛奶回来时，Sam还懵懵地坐在床角发愣。接过杯子后视线从墙上移到Dean的脸上，依然没有聚焦。  
Dean有些担心自己把Sam肏傻了，见他乖乖喝了水便将人捧到膝上温声哄着，帮他揉揉酸软的腮帮子，又摸摸男孩被抓得乱糟糟的头发。  
Sam软绵绵地窝在Dean怀里，感觉到Dean小心翼翼留在自己肩窝的吻后终于忍不住委屈地掉眼泪。Dean见他有了反应，凑过去亲他的嘴儿，然后温柔地舔掉溢出的眼泪。  
扭过去搂住自己的哥哥兼恋人，Sam将脸埋在Dean的脸旁，从被掌控的恐慌中回过神来，撅嘴埋怨道：“不是说好要让我控制的吗？”  
Dean蹭蹭光洁的脸蛋，半心半意地安抚他：“是我太激动了，下次补偿你好不好？”


	8. Chapter 8

冰冷潮湿的墙面让Sam清醒了一些，随之贴上来的热量把他惊得一跳，即使贴着冰凉的瓷砖也抵挡不住脸蛋升温的趋势。Sam略微瑟缩，怯意又升了起来：“要、要不还是算了……”  
Dean的嘴唇在Sam后颈磨蹭，呼吸间都是男孩发梢的香味。闻言咂嘴，将Sam死死箍在自己与墙体之间不容他逃离，嘴上却体贴道：“It's ok Sammy，没什么好丢人的……”  
他用鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭男孩的颈部，想想又补充道，“而且你被玩着小洞尿出来的样子也好性感。”  
“Dean！”Sam面红耳赤地喊住Dean，听到耳边的笑声又说不出话来了，原本撑在身边的手塞到自己和墙面之间捂住眼睛，想像鸵鸟一样将自己埋起来，“……别说了…”  
“好，我不说。”Dean笑着探过头咬他已经通红的耳垂，单手掰开Sam捂着脸的手亲吻暴露在空气中的脸颊，另一只手伸到前面去摸半硬的阴茎。  
把它撸到硬挺时Dean的手已经被前液打湿了，无论见识过多少次还是为Sam的多汁啧啧称奇。  
担心再撩拨会弄巧成拙，Dean没有过多地调笑，用膝盖顶开Sam的双腿就由前往后摸上了穴口。  
Sam被Dean的手臂托起，发出无意义的呻吟，不适地夹紧双腿。Dean被他绷紧却依然柔软的大腿内侧紧紧包着手臂，进退维艰。他长呼了口气，找了个最舒适的角度捏了捏Sam，沉思道：“嗯……下次可以试试腿交。”  
“！”Sam哽咽一声，脑子里已经浮现出Dean所说的画面，眼眶有点湿润。他反手抓住Dean捏他手腕的那只手，撑住因为突如其来的腿软而无力的身子，嘴上却不甘承认自己的兴奋：“别、别扯了…！”  
逼自己放松双腿，Sam让Dean轻松地穿过身体，被大腿蹭去许多前液的手不足以湿润得破开洞口。  
Dean啧了一声，抽出手去拿润滑剂。  
Sam忍不住翘起屁股跟随离开的热源，没能引起Dean的注意后委屈地站直了身子，往后瞄认真捂热润滑剂的Dean，伸手去摸自己泛凉的臀肉。  
可能是因为紧张，手感比小时候要硬多了。Sam想到前一次被玩弄后穴的经历，与刚才Dean没能直接挺入有点不高兴的样子，犹犹豫豫地掐住自己的屁股肉搓了起来。  
或许放松一点Dean会开心。  
事实证明Dean真的很开心——他一回过头就看到Sam欲求不满地揉着臀肉，洞口随着拉扯微微开启，颤巍巍暴露在空气中。  
“一下都不能等……Sammy真是个淫荡的坏孩子。”Dean浑身一震，险些控制不住直接肏过去。他贴身上前，黏滑的手不客气地抠上肉穴，旋进一个指节。  
Sam翘起屁股让Dean更轻松地插入，断断续续辩解道：“我只是觉……太紧哈啊…的话，就、不…嗯……不太方便。”  
不知是否因为Sam的学习能力惊人、第二次清醒着被揉穴就找到放松的方法，还是因为Dean时不时给他做的“夜间训练”真的有效，Sam的肉洞比上一次醒着时酥软不少，将整根中指都吞了进去。  
“Deeean…！”Sam被顶得瘫在墙上，垂在身边的手被Dean抓过去握住Dean的阴茎。  
不管他是否承认，Sam的身体太喜欢被玩后穴了，哪怕不刻意去寻找敏感点，光是被粗糙的骨节摩擦内壁都让他快乐得脑内空白。  
Dean已经习惯Sam一爽起来就顾不上自己，不再苛求魂不守舍的男孩礼尚往来，直接把Sam的手圈成环当飞机杯肏。  
Sam自然不介意Dean的动作——他全身的感觉都集中在体内的两根手指上，已经不在意自己身体的其他部位被Dean拿去干什么了。  
高潮的时候Sam几乎失去意识，唾沫从无法闭合的口中溢出，蜷缩的手指抓得Dean生疼，小穴也紧紧绞住Dean的手。  
Dean咬着牙，射在Sam尾椎上。

“哈啊、哈……那里那里那里……”Sam语无伦次地尖叫着，仰头砸到墙上，被快感淹没无心顾虑疼痛。曲起双腿软得似面条，支撑他站立的只有Dean顶在洞中的手。  
Dean无奈地松开撸着自己阴茎的手，去护住Sam的后脑勺，下身不甘冷落地蹭Sam的阴茎。  
“要去了咿——”  
不必他说，Dean对Sam的高潮预示再熟悉不过，感觉到软嫩的肉纠缠自己手指的力道变大，便摁着Sam脑袋的手将人拉过去，撕咬着红肿的双唇。  
因这些天的纵欲而稀薄的精液一股股吐出，将两人的小腹都弄脏。插在Sam体内的手指被穴肉挽留着难以抽身，Dean只好用单手抓住自己未发泄的阴茎，就着Sam那刚高潮还未来得及软下去的柱体一同撸动了起来。  
Sam在层层叠叠的快乐中难以呼吸，直到Dean高潮了Sam都未能疲软，膀胱酸酸软软渴望着解脱，Sam不知所措地缠上Dean小声啜泣起来。  
Dean松了手，打开热水清洗两人欢爱的痕迹，轻柔地拍打他的臀部：“放轻松，Sammy，太紧张是尿不出来的。”  
“呜……但是下面好硬……”Sam用力摇头，大脑还停留在刚才的激烈中无法回神，像个小孩子一样无助哭泣。  
Dean的脸庞柔和了起来，他一手抵在Sam的小腹上揉动，一手轻拂过Sam的臀部，声音低沉地诱导：“Sammy，冷静。”  
Sam细弱地抽噎，搂着Dean，软舌探出来舔他的下唇索吻，被吮舌头的时候发出愉悦的声音，缓缓放松。  
大概是沉迷在性快感中没有察觉到膀胱的需求，一旦放松下来，憋太久的液体便迫不及待地冲刷过尿道，给高潮后依然敏感的通道带来怪异的冲击。  
Sam舒服得夹紧双腿，脚趾蜷缩着在地板上抓弄，眼皮轻微上翻没有焦距。  
意识到不妙之前，Sam再次达到绝顶。


	9. Chapter 9

Sam死死捏住洗手池的边沿，Dean滚烫的柱体夹在他臀缝间，粗鲁地前后肏弄他的大腿根，将他两腿间蹭得发烫。  
他不适地想张开大腿，又被察觉到摩擦力减小的Dean一巴糊在屁股上作警告，Sam委屈地夹住Dean，踮起脚抬高臀部想让脆弱的会阴先行逃离虐待。  
但Dean的阴茎像是粘在他屁股上似的，不管Sam怎么逃都躲不过那份热度，还平白多挨了几个巴掌。  
他噎了一声，自己都觉得声音委屈得腻人，平日一直小心翼翼将Sam捧在手心的Dean却像没听到一样肏得更加起劲，Sam只好咬着下唇将呜咽吞了回去。  
其实Sam自加入父亲的猎人训练起便经常一身伤，哪有那么娇贵，偏偏被Dean弄一弄就酸涩得无法忍耐。  
视线从眼前的镜子扫过，Sam隔着浅薄的雾气看见里面自己满面含春的淫乱样子，忙羞愧地飘开眼神往下望，让被生理盐水打湿的睫毛黏糊糊挡住视线。  
紧捏着洗手池的手指因为用力而失血，白得泛青。而在Sam两臂、身体与乳白池子之间若隐若现的是他那随着Dean抽插的动作而摇晃着的涨红阴茎。  
Sam看着那根不停往外喷水的东西，被撞得浑浑噩噩的大脑很难理解自己为什么在这种情况下也会兴奋起来。  
果然还是因为他……太淫荡了。  
Sam自暴自弃地阖上双眼。数日前他因漏尿而高潮的场景像梦魇一样挥之不去，只要一空闲下来就会浮现在Sam的脑海里。虽然Dean信誓旦旦表示永远不会厌弃Sam，但事实上怎么怎么可能会有人喜欢这样……变态的他呢？  
那是Dean，就算心里再抵触也会强迫自己接受Sam的吧。  
但Sam却无法接受利用Dean的关心而得寸进尺的自己，也害怕有一天会得知表面不动声色的Dean实际讨厌自己的事实。  
Sam咬住了自己的舌尖，伸手去握住那根兴奋的阴茎。Dean顾着玩弄他腿间细腻的软肉，并没有阻止Sam自娱自乐的行为，反而鼓励性地在他胯骨上摩挲。  
Sam于是放纵自己沉沦于更多的快感之中，放空了大脑。  
只要不去思考，问题就不存在。

像是天时地利人和，也可能是非常不幸地要Sam自己做出决定，快件送到Winchesters临时住所时，房中只有Sam自己一人。  
John去邻镇打探案件消息——一如既往的，父子间的相处机会仅限于公路上，Sam对此已经厌倦于抱怨了。也亏得John的忙碌，Sam和Dean的单独相处时间格外多，做那些事的时间也比较富余。  
可惜Dean也出门去做零工了，不然他们现在应该在……  
Sam轻轻咬着笔盖，书本上的字迹变得模糊起来。  
其实他并不乐意承认自己是个性饥渴的毛头小子，但爱欲就像毒品一样，沾染上了就难以戒除。更何况Dean对他的影响力实在是太强了……出门前留在Sam小腹的吻直到现在都隐约发烫。  
Sam恍惚地扔下笔，隔着牛仔裤画出自己的胯骨，回忆起Dean抓着那里的力道。在兴起之时Dean下手一直没个轻重，仿佛要在Sam身上烙下他的指痕。  
门被敲响时Sam险些将桌子推翻，他像是被逮着干坏事的小孩子一样慌张起身，将本来就整洁的桌面又潦草收拾了一下，才佯装镇定地去开门。  
那只是一份小小的快件。  
过着这样奔波的生活，Sam记忆中并不存在会给他寄信件的对象，但收信人一栏却明明白白写着Sam Winchester。


	10. Chapter 10

这个世界上大概没有比Dean更了解Sam的人了。  
这其中甚至包含了Sam本人。  
Sam大概不知道他欲言又止的样子有多可疑，Dean一直在等Sam憋不住找他倾诉，然而直到入夜他的男孩依然在纠结。  
Dean叹了口气，将Sam搂到怀里。  
Sam长得很快，Dean已经不能像小时候一样将脑袋搁在Sam头顶了。他枕着Sam的肩窝，嘴唇若有若无地拂过耳廓：“Sammy有什么想说的吗？”  
Sam在他怀里猛地一抖，心虚得过分，耳朵被Dean嘬得通红才唯唯诺诺地开口：“Dean，我想……”

跪趴在Dean的身上，感受到臀瓣被用力掰开、穴口暴露在空气中时，Sam才来得及为自己冲动找的借口而后悔。  
他战栗地扒住眼前的阴茎，臀部在Dean手中不适扭动：“要不还是……”  
“Sam。”  
Dean贴着Sam的皮肤开口，温热的气息喷在穴口上，满是不容抗拒的强硬。  
Sam自知此时出尔反尔的恶劣，听到Dean口气中的不悦时忙一口叼上阴茎头部，舌尖在顶端兜圈子，补救道：“我知道了呜……”  
Dean低笑着在臀肉上啵了一口，舌头划向臀缝，留了一路湿痕。Sam依然在他手中不安地颤抖着，但比起之前随时要逃跑的姿态，此时颇有几分上刑场的决绝。  
而Dean只想将他送上天堂。  
小穴在Sam的强烈要求下已经清洗过了，为此Dean险些在浴室就将他指奸个透，只能靠着对这一刻的期待才强行克制住。他的忍耐显然是有回报的，Dean满足地感受着Sam暖呼呼的小嘴在他阴茎上移动，仰头舔上瑟缩的肉穴。  
突破紧致的入口后，内里的软肉便熟练地环上Dean的舌头挤压，Dean用力揉那两瓣臀，让自己更轻松地将内壁舔到软绵。  
Sam自从被探入后就在阴茎周围呜咽，颤动的喉管恰好给Dean的龟头带来更多刺激。Dean满意地拉开Sam的臀肉，掏空口腔舔去更深处，刺弄那个让Sam最快乐的地方。  
Sam的高潮来得又快又猛烈，他坐到Dean的脸上，无力地被抓着舔射好几回，最后吐出嘴里的肉柱倒向一旁，让疲软后流出的尿水滴在自己小腹上。  
艳红的唇瓣开启着，由Dean翻身上前解决未发泄的阴茎。

虽然下药断断续续，但毕竟“不按医嘱”，Sam对安眠药的戒断反应其实是比较强烈的。  
那段时间他几乎无法入睡，而且睡眠极浅，只要一点小动静就会使他清醒。偏偏这孩子要在Dean身边才能迷迷糊糊睡过去，Dean要看着他，确认Sam睡着了方能闭眼。又一动都不能动，侧躺着直到肩颈酸痛，算是自作孽。  
但药物能让他可爱却别扭的小弟弟变成了乖巧甜美的完美恋人，连代价都是甜蜜的。Dean并不为自己下药的行径感到后悔，也逐渐不再愧疚了，只是单纯认为往后没什么再下药的必要。  
不过奔波时依然将两种药物都带着，算是留作纪念罢。  
却不知它会再次派上用场。  
Dean往睡得死沉的男孩额上留了一吻，将前发都拨到耳后，又亲了一下Sam微张的小嘴。  
起初的情潮褪去，他很快就想明白Sam的献身不过是为了掩饰他状况异常的真正原因。Dean选择给Sam一点时间去想明白——顺便享受一下主动的Sammy——然而几天过去却迟迟等不到小弟弟的坦白。  
虽然为隐瞒而愧疚的男孩在性爱上补偿似的花样百出，让阅片无数的Dean都大开眼见、这几天吃尽了便宜。但作为一个体贴的大哥哥与恋人，Dean无法放任Sam的心结不管。  
他帮Sam垫了垫被子，拿起男孩的背包。  
Dean对学习并不感兴趣，Sam的书本是他最不想接触的存在，所以Sam一有什么小秘密就喜欢藏在课本之间，并坚信Dean不会发现。  
是那样好懂的男孩。

“Dean…？”  
Sam软在Dean怀里喘气，还未完全从高潮中恢复过来。察觉到Dean在今天的交欢中异常沉默，他偏头疑惑地看着男人，对上兄长还浸溺在欲望中的暗沉双眼。  
Sam不知怎的心中一颤，他扭着腰让自己转了个方向正对着Dean，握上刚才一直顶着他后腰的硬物：“Dean、我，我帮你……”  
“……”Dean点了下头，捂着Sam的脖子在他下巴上啃咬着，单手贴在Sam软绵无力的双手上带他一起撸弄。Sam便轻轻呜咽一声，低头想要Dean也咬咬他的嘴巴。  
Dean却没有理会Sam的小动作，扶着他后颈的手还往上扯住柔软的头发，嘬起暴露的喉咙。  
“咦…？”Sam的邀约从未有被Dean拒绝过，他有些茫然，又很快回过神来，仰起脖子让Dean照顾。Dean的阴茎很直接反馈了对Sam乖巧的满意，Sam喜悦地啜泣一声，在Dean腿上蹭起会阴。  
Dean低笑着叼住Sam微微探出的舌尖，也不再掣制他，往下托住Sam的臀部，指尖时而戳进被使用过后不再僵硬的酥软小穴。  
Dean的欲望被烘托许久， Sam熟练地套弄一番就交代在二人的小腹上。他仰倒在床，接住贴上来的身子。Sam靠着他的耳朵喘得像是又高潮了一番，Dean安抚那还在颤抖地后背，默默回味高潮。  
过了一会儿，Sam先开了口。  
他跨坐在Dean的身上，温热的躯体依偎在兄长怀中，手臂硌着Dean的脖子，轻声细语道：“Dean今天怪怪的，需要谈谈吗？”  
Dean又安静了一会儿，他腾出一只手摸上Sam的脸，拇指在颧骨上摩挲，不答反问：“Sammy有什么想和我谈谈的吗？”  
Sam柔软的躯体仿佛有刹那的僵硬，在Dean来得及再次开口前又垮了下来。他的脸往下一探脱离了Dean的手，埋在兄长的肩上，沉闷的声音从二人相贴处传来：“我、一直想说……”  
“Dean为什么不插进来呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

“Sam……你确定吗？”  
Dean的中指和食指在Sam穴中抽了两下，又踟蹰地拔了出来，黏糊糊的润滑剂垂到Sam腿上，没一会儿就变得湿凉。  
Sam更加不自在了，他用头抵着上身的重量，两只手悬起扣在腿根，将早就被揉得发软的肉瓣掰开。躁动不安的穴口彻底暴露在空气中，冲着Dean羞涩地收缩。  
掐进肉里的手指因为用力而发白，Sam断断续续地开口：“Dean…不想要我吗？”  
他像是快哭出来了。  
Dean虽然知道Sam一着急就会委屈巴巴地说一些可怜话——他可能自己都无意识这样做，如本能一样用无害的外表去引诱“猎人”走近他的陷阱——即便知道Sam并非真心如此认为，他这副模样还是让Dean一阵窝火。  
他顾不上怜爱自己的小弟弟，拉开Sam的一只手就往盖了指印的臀瓣上呼了两个巴掌：“你觉得我不想要你？”  
“呜咿？！”Sam惊呆了，没等他反应过来，Dean又一口咬上泛红的臀肉：“我一直——一直以来都克制着把你钉在床上的冲动，你居然觉得我不想要你？”  
Sam鼻子一酸，眼睛变得湿漉漉的。他看起来被欺负过头了，凹起腰想让自己的屁股脱离Dean的牙口，却被捞起来猛亲。  
Dean的热火要将他整个人都吞下去，Sam再也提不起力气，轻飘飘地依在床上挽救道：“Dean、Dean想要我……呜我知道的知道的……”  
“……”  
亲吻的动作逐渐温柔，Dean支着Sam的膝窝，嘴唇轻轻蹭弄泛红的臀肉，用手指将在刚才的混乱中被穴壁挤出的粘稠液体推回Sam体内，接上被打断的扩张工作。  
“……不要再那样说了，噷？”感觉到Sam的身体微微战栗着，Dean叹了口气，将身体介入男孩两腿间，吻着湿润的眼角，“我原本是想等Sammy成年再做这种事的，不过现在看来是等不到那天了。”  
假装没察觉到Sam的紧张，Dean嬉笑着亲了一口红彤彤的鼻尖：“原来Sammy那么想要被大哥哥肏，那还是早点满足这个色情的小屁股吧。”  
Sam发出细弱的抗议声，被后穴传来的触感堵在喉咙。  
肥厚的龟头在他的穴口浅浅戳弄，却并不急着进入。Sam紧张得要忘记呼吸，双手搂住Dean的脖子，在Dean背后将指甲掐进自己的手臂中，嘴里喋喋不休地重复着Dean的名字。  
他那么混乱，但Dean却抽不出心思去调笑，只能喘着粗气将额头贴上Sam同样汗津津的脑袋上。他好像早就为这一天做好了准备，却又像是从来没有这么不知所措过。  
但他……他和Sam，已经不能再等了。  
Dean吐了口气，坚定地破开了Sam的肌肉环。  
他的Sammy把眼睛瞪得又大又圆，撇开情欲的潮红，看起来就是个无辜的孩子。是从婴儿时期起就被交到Dean手上，由Dean带大的孩子。是属于Dean的Sammy。  
Dean咬紧后槽牙，扣着Sam的脖子和腰，不顾挽留他的肉穴，将阴茎缓缓抽出，只留阴茎头部接受穴口的献吻——再用力地撞进去。  
“喜欢吗？Sammy，被大哥哥的鸡巴肏？这是你一直想要的吧？”  
即使历经了长久的锻炼，Sam到底还是第一次被手指以外的东西进入，他全身绷紧死死缠住Dean，在粗糙的抽插中搂紧唯一的浮木，本能地回应道：“是、是的，我一直等着Dean呜……终于……”  
他忍不住伸展腰脊，努力去迎合Dean的阴茎。炽热的肉柱是与手指完全不同的感觉，完全没有任何撩拨的技巧，厚重又笨拙，只是粗暴地将肉壁撑开，一股脑地冲撞敏感脆弱的位置。  
“Dean、Dee，太满了…这样、要、要被Dean肏出来了呜……” Sam不知道要怎么处理这种新的感受，他啜泣着，但并没有再逃避快乐，反而将腿分得更开，努力把Dean吞得更深。他的阴茎被夹在紧密贴合的躯体之间，被动地接受摩擦。  
“肏，Sam，那就射出来——”Dean弓起身，咬住凹陷的锁骨，Sam的阴茎失去了摩檫力，但并没有因此阻断他的高潮来临。在Dean话音落下的瞬间，Sam被肏着将汁水撒到二人之间。  
痉挛的肉壁死死夹住Dean的阴茎，他更用力地摆动着腰胯，在Sam上身留下细密的咬痕：“太辣了，Sammy，小屁股这么渴求地吸着我，在我的鸡巴上潮吹。”他边说着将高潮后软绵的肉体拉了起来，让Sam坐在自己身上，单手操着臀肉上下小幅吞吐，研磨起Sam最喜欢的地方，碾榨最后的精力。  
Sam疲软的阴茎不出意料是巴普洛夫的狗，被夹在两人之间，随着Sam上下摆动的动作小股小股地溅出透明的尿液。  
是Dean专属的小喷泉。

“Sammy？”  
他的声音几乎没有得到回应。  
被那样彻底的肏开，Sam在结束的时候已经是半昏迷的状态了，被Dean弄干净搂到另一张床时到头就睡，残存的意识勉强能提供他感觉到Dean的呼唤，发出意味不明的哼声。  
没有唤醒他的必要，Dean轻轻点过Sam身上斑驳的痕迹，最后将手指停留在哭得浮肿的眼皮上。


	12. Chapter 12

Sam和John爆发了时隔数年的再一次战争——Dean受伤了。  
这本是不必要的负伤，如果Dean没有依照John的指示用自己换下可怜的路人……但这显然是不可能的，无论John是否下了指令、无论离怪物最近的是Winchesters中的哪一个人（哪怕是现在这个对Dean的个人英雄主义意见很大的小刺猬），结果都会是显而易见的。  
但问题就出在，受伤的是Dean，而John是下达命令的那个人。  
Sam一点就燃。  
一边小心翼翼将Dean扶到后座，一边喋喋不休地指责自己的父亲。  
John看起来也理亏，并没有对Sam的态度有所不满，偶尔开口想要让Sam安静下来只会引起刺猬男孩更高调的骂声，他便不说话了。  
Dean有心想要阻止Sam——他对自己舍身救下受害者的英勇还挺得意的，但这点不能让Sam知道——不过他的理智告诉他不能打扰Sam的牢骚，不然会引发激烈的反弹。  
于是他用最后一点力气在Sam脸上拍了两个血手印：“嘿，Sammy，it's ok.”，然后在男孩徒然变得水汪汪的眼中失去了意识。

不能再这样下去了。  
要离开，和Dean一起、离开这种游走于生死边缘的生活，要回归……正常。  
大脑中某条神经悄悄告诉Sam：只要他还和Dean在一起就永远不可能“正常”，但至少，他想要脱离这种危险的生活。自从Sam发现自己还有抓住正常的机会后，便一直渴望着那本应理所当然、却偏偏遥不可及的正常生活。  
只是Dean的想法不用问便能通透，他根本不可能答应和Sam一起离开。  
Sam看着在绷带中昏睡的Dean，眨眼让水汽滚落。他把Dean的手臂抬上了一点，将自己缩成一团，蜷在Dean的臂弯间。

“Dean有想过如果不当猎人的话，要做什么吗？”  
早起之后二人都窝在床上没有动，Dean看起来很享受这样的温馨，咬牙切齿忍痛翻身后终于与Sam面对面，亲他挺翘的小鼻子。  
然而Sam一点都不会看气氛，直愣愣地开口说些无关话题。  
Dean用无伤的手把玩Sam细软的头发，漫不经心开口：“等事情结束之后再规划也来得及。”他将手往下移，从Sam锋利的牙齿中抢救被摧残的下唇，“和你一起就好。”  
他很少说这种温情话，Sam呆呆地看着他，好像没听明白，反应了好一会儿才扭捏地将脸扎进Dean的脖子。  
“Dean。”  
“嗯？”Dean还在回味被一系列动作连带起的伤痛，明知Sam看不到却扯出被痛扭曲的笑容。  
而Sam再次一破坏了他好不容易营造的气氛：“我、我想上厕所了……”   
Dean气馁地垮下身子，松开了Sam，调笑道：“可惜我动不了，不然就能和小Sammy一起——”  
“Dean！”Sam红着脸捂住他的嘴，目光躲闪，“不、不要说了啦。”  
Dean便合了嘴，带着笑意看Sam溜下床。  
怀中骤然空了一块，凉意让他的笑容也逐渐凝固了。

Dean变得有些奇怪——过分黏人了。他恢复行动力之后就围着Sam打转，片刻不能离。  
并不是说Sam不喜欢这种亲密，只是事出反常，而他又并不完全清白，便不禁心虚起来。他回忆过往，只能将问题追溯到那天早上：是谈及不过猎人生活让Dean起了疑心吗？他对逃离的渴望是不是表现得太急切了？  
干在这吓自己并没个所以然，Sam又不可能直接跑去问Dean，只能装没事人僵持着，用身子去回应Dean的热情。  
Sam的肉体是没有他本人的顾虑，对Dean频繁的接触欣喜若狂，每一个细胞都在迎合着Dean的触碰。对探究Dean想法本能恐惧的大脑也不由自主顺应起身体的感受来，沉浸在和Dean一起的快乐之中，逃避去追寻变故缘由。  
他骑在Dean的胯上，在Dean的阴茎上蹭自己的下体，温和的摩擦并没有给予他太多快感，却令人安心。Dean没有争夺掌控权，一双手在Sam身上无目的地抚摸着，鼓励男孩去获取更多快乐。  
Sam舒服地发出呼噜声，几乎克制不住要整个人贴在Dean身上蹭，最终还是只能小心翼翼地绕过腹部的绷带，弓着身子向Dean讨了一个吻。他的臀瓣因此与温暖的肉体分开，在有几分凉意的空气中略显不安，Sam向后探去，指尖试探地往里捅。  
Dean帮他做过扩张了，食指的进出比他想的要容易，但Sam还是不知道这样……紧致的洞穴要如何才能吞下Dean的阴茎。他又直起身子，往后退到Dean的腿上观察涨红的阴茎，过分宽裕的权利反而让Sam不知所措起来，排掉眼里的雾气后小心翼翼地看了Dean一眼，他的哥哥只是眼里含笑回望他。  
“我、我要开动了哦？”Sam接收不到Dean的指令，心里有些埋怨——哪怕一开始是他自己提出要补回上次被拦截的主动——也没有再前戏的心情，捧着沉甸甸的阴茎逼它强行破入自己体内。  
Dean有一瞬间露出惊讶的样子，即使被塞满险些失神的Sam依然为Dean的慌张感到得意，他犹豫着没有在Dean的伤口上再施压力，柔韧的腰肢往后凹成弓型，双手撑着Dean的膝盖开始缓慢地在阴茎上驾驶。  
他甚至不用刻意去寻找快乐的地方，过分敏感的内壁光与肿胀的阴茎磨合就让Sam舒爽得想要流泪，他的阴茎早早勃起朝上翘着吐水，给Dean带来最美妙的视觉表演。  
“好孩子……”Dean呢喃着抚摸红润的龟头，也不知道是在赞美Sam还是在夸Sam的阴茎，不过他二者显然都很受用。Sam抽抽鼻子，加大了摆动的幅度，他的阴茎也因此得以在Dean的手上不断蹭淫水——理所当然地越擦越多。  
他的腰变得好软，支撑住自己的双手也几乎要顶不住，仿佛还差了一点——但是一直到达不了最快乐的地方。Sam肏弄阴茎的动作变得迟缓，他索性瘫在Dean的腿上，无助地扭成水蛇，渴求再进一步的动作。  
Dean明明……Dean明明也很想要的，平时这个时候已经把Sam送上去，今天却、怎么也不动一下。  
Sam酸涩的眼睛兜不住水雾，弓着脚背用最后的力气再做了两次吞吐后终于忍不住了，挡住哭花的脸蛋祈求起来：“Dean、想要Dean……已经不行了，想被Dean肏，Please Dee肏我嘛——”  
Dean无奈地笑出声，但Sam这时候已经顾不上抱怨Dean的嘲笑，兄长起身的动作让阴茎埋进了一下，Sam感激地抽噎起来，配合地往下送腰。  
“这次不抱怨我说话不算数了？”  
但他心里清楚Sam已经没有心思去回答了，他掐住软面腰，就着Sam被弄到湿哒哒的样子，不客气地干进贪婪的肉洞。

“Dean…还痛吗？”  
Sam将手搭在绷带上，温暖的触感隔着纱布传到Dean的腹部。Winchesters的身体素质一向惊人，Dean的伤口数天前已经不再疼痛，相对的是结痂时更难耐的瘙痒。  
他咧嘴一笑，嗅着男孩发间清爽的味道：“你知道我不会因为这点伤就有事的。”  
Sam将身子挪得更近，抱住了Dean，投身于让人不适的紧致怀抱里：“但我会有事的，我不想再看到Dean受伤了。”  
“我好爱Dean、不想离开Dean……”  
明明在Dean怀里颤抖着，声音却那样的坚定，仿佛下定什么决心。  
Dean在他的男孩头上又留了一个吻：“我不会离开你的。”  
也不会放你离开。


	13. Chapter 13

即使回想起来还是有点可惜，但自从下定了决心之后肩上的重担都被卸下了。  
Sam在床上打了个滚，大脑还停留在半个钟前的温存中。  
他感觉自己被Dean肏坏了——按Dean的说法，他本身有个淫乱的小屁股也是原因之一——Sam越来越不知足。不过Dean对此乐见其闻，而Sam其实也没有那么抗拒。  
隔着内裤揉了揉不知何时又绷起的阴茎，意识到后又触电般地脱手，Sam红着脸夹起被子又翻滚一番。  
不能、再躺在床上了，会变得更奇怪的。  
Sam套了件T恤，光着腿溜达了一圈。他心里有愧，没有再去碰那代表着被放弃掉的正常人生的书籍，想了想，窜进了厨房。  
仔细想来，只要Dean在家，做饭…或者说所有琐碎的家务都轮不到Sam动手。Dean快要把Sam当成娇滴滴的公主来宠爱了——实际上，他的父亲和兄长好像都把Sam当成什么脆弱的东西，哪怕Sam已经成年、从小接受体能训练，他们依然鲜少让Sam参与猎魔。在这方面Dean的保护欲更胜，但Sam更习惯将矛头指向John。  
主要是，Dean的保护姿态让他……  
Sam用下唇的疼痛来拉回意识，他将Dean准备的食材摆出来，想让Dean回来后能够跳过做饭的步骤，早点……唔，吃上晚餐什么的。  
柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐五花八门。  
Sam几乎不能认全它们，更别提熟练地使用了。他翻找了一下，对着标签将基础的调味料拿出来。  
最里面，被罐子遮挡着的地方——好像有什么东西。


	14. Chapter 14

不会的。  
包裹着粉末的纸袋平淡无奇，上面标记着意义不明的代码。  
不会的。  
Sam曾经见过类似的东西。  
不会的。  
那是在两年前的狩猎，和受害者群体有着一定相似度的Sam理所当然地作为诱饵行动。幸也不幸，凶手只是个模仿吸血鬼犯案的人类，并没有什么特殊的手段，见无法将Sam哄骗走后使用了最薄劣的下药手段。Sam佯装昏迷，顺走了那包让他产生好奇的纸袋。  
上面标记着意味不明的代码。  
不会的。  
清楚John和Dean对那些与狩猎无关的小知识毫无兴趣，Sam独自调查了那行符号的意义。  
药贩子们自然不会在违禁药上大咧咧地写下它们的全称，会用一些约定成俗的符号去区分不同的药物。  
而Sam依然记得，那些代码分别代表着——

“——Sam？Sam？Sammy！”  
Sam猛地惊醒，对上Dean考究的眼神。他张了张口，意识到无法掩盖发白的脸色，便将视线转到Dean刚端上桌的晚餐。之前的回忆又跳了出来，他颤抖的双手几乎握不住餐具。Sam绷紧了骨节，逼自己将食物送到嘴里。  
“生病了吗？”Dean担忧地坐到Sam身边，意识到男孩因为他的靠近更加绷紧后扬半边眉。  
Sam连做掩饰的心思都抬不起来，依然是不敢看他，僵硬地吞食餐盘里的蔬菜：“没事——”发出了刺耳的破音。Sam咽下口中的食物，磕磕绊绊地再次尝试开口：“我、没、没事，就是有点，不舒服……”  
Dean假装没有感觉到Sam的抵触，揉了揉男孩脑袋：“吃完东西早点休息吧。”

要离开。  
要快点……逃走。  
几天前被他打消的念头冲上前所未有的巅峰。Sam的身体绷得几欲抽搐，他身后的热源却是一如既往的放松。  
他感觉度日如年，但时间或许并没有过去多久，Dean的呼吸才刚变得规律又沉稳。  
已经睡熟了吗？  
Sam僵硬的脖子甚至连转过去看一眼都做不到，他又让自己多等了一会儿，在深呼吸下找回了对身体的控制能力，一点点滑下了床——Dean没有动。  
他没有站起来，而是就着跪趴的动作，蹑手蹑脚地在地毯上爬行，一点点接近角落里的背包。  
“要出发了吗？”  
声音贴着他的耳朵传来。  
Sam没有回头。一片空白的大脑已经无法支持他做出任何反应，任由Dean滚烫的躯体从背后贴了上来：“Sammy真是个坏孩子呢，连‘拜拜’都不和哥哥说一声？”  
“…放开……”Sam嘴唇颤抖着，连自己都听不到他发出来的声音。Dean“嗯？”了一声，惊醒了Sam，他用尽全力挣脱了Dean的怀抱：“不要……不要再这样了……”  
声音中的颤抖究竟是因为愤怒还是恐惧？恐怕连Sam自己都分不清，他开了口就好像停不下来一样，要将折磨了他一整日的心情全部倾泻出来：“是Dean做的吧？一直以来，我……都是因为Dean吧？”  
Dean的脸背对着窗户，没有光线照出他的五官轮廓，不过Sam也已经不在意Dean的反应了，他破罐子破摔道：“给我下药，让我……尿、那，变成那样子，是Dean做的吧？为什么……”  
数年以来，对无法控制自己身体的恐慌与厌恶都爆发了出来，Sam哽咽着将自己缩成一团，往后撞上背包，尽可能地远离Dean。  
Dean伸出手来，看起来想要抚摸Sam，却被Sam躲了过去。  
“不要碰我！”他的声音尖利得吓人，顾不上Dean有可能因此而难过受伤，只想着无论接下来Dean做什么解释他都不会被说服。  
太过分了、这种事情，无法原谅……今晚一定要离开——  
——？  
他被撞到墙上。  
背包磕得Sam后背生疼，但他的注意力完全被面前的人吸引。  
“你是想说，自己变成这样子都是因为我给你下药吗？”Dean的声音里夹着冰渣，Sam看不到Dean的脸，铺天盖地的压迫却让他无法呼吸。Dean的手不知何时探入Sam的裤子里，捏住了那根本应柔软的阴茎：“你是想说，这样随时随地发情的淫荡身体是我给你下药造成的吗？”  
像是被甩到岸上的鱼，Sam情不自禁地张开口试图获得哪怕再稀薄的空气，被Dean顺势塞进了三根手指：“舔。”  
于是Sam被下了咒语，含住了他再熟悉不过的手，为其覆上一层晶亮的液体。Dean在他身上居高临下看着，并没有等手指足够湿润就强硬收回，把无力反抗的身体掰成背对Dean的样子，摁到墙上。  
骤然暴露的臀肉还未来得及因空气而瑟缩，潮湿的手指就直接挤进了臀缝。常年开发的后穴再懂得如何紧致吸吮人，到底也不是起初的抗拒紧绷，经历过被完全肏开的入口无法抵抗如此坚定的入侵，Sam的身体为Dean开放着。  
“你难道觉得这么淫乱的屁股是那几包药能改造的出来的？”  
Dean毫不留情地顶着最脆弱的地方，声音里面依然没有情欲的温暖。  
好可怕……好可怕……  
Sam贴在墙上，再也提不起刚才的勇气。他的恐慌并没有被强制引起的快乐而冲淡，但这份恐惧却偏偏……  
Dean将手指抽了出来，紧接着抵在他后穴的热度毋庸置疑，那根曾将Sam送上极乐的阴茎一如既往的不可抵挡。Sam睁大眼睛，无法对焦的视线遥遥地看着一片空白的墙面，接受着最熟悉的阴茎入侵，无意识达到了高潮。  
破开他下体的肉柱并没有因为纠葛的内壁停下，凶狠的抽插每一次、每一次都顶在Sam最喜欢的地方，又好像在钻研Sam的膀胱。  
他迷茫着，不知道应该要做些什么去阻止这个局面。  
但Sam的潜意识可能一直就知道结局，他太虚弱了，无法抵抗。  
哪怕没有药物作恶，哪怕一整天没有饮下任何液体，残存的尿液还是如期被Dean肏了出来，淅淅沥沥地，浸湿他身下的书包。  
Dean早有所知，嗤笑一声便更加用力地肏了起来，直到Sam再也无法流出任何东西了才将自己送入Sam的深处。  
将精液尽数射进Sam体内后，Dean松开了软绵无力的躯体，任由Sam瘫坐在背包上。粘稠的流体从无法合拢的肉穴中流出，将本来就肮脏的背包弄得更加凌乱。  
Dean体贴地给Sam留了一点时间恢复意识，又贴身上前。Sam没有再拒绝Dean的靠近，失去思考能力的大脑被动地接受Dean的低语：“留下来吧？Sammy。无论你的身体变得有多变态……我都会对你负责的。”  
Sam不知道自己做出了何等反应。  
残存的感觉只有Dean在他后颈上留下的、奖励的亲吻。


End file.
